Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for diagnosing and predicting the operational performance of a turbine plant, for example a steam or gas turbine plant.
Such a turbine plant is operated under prescribed boundary conditions or operating parameters, and the efficiency of the plant is determined metrologically. Thus, for example, steam turbines for driving compressors or generators are installed in industrial plants and operated in conjunction with changing operating states, that is to say with different steam quantities for different steam states (steam pressure and steam temperatures). If deviations of the current operating parameters from the planned operating data occur during operation, that will be reflected in the measured values. A device for diagnosing measurement errors and for correcting them in a control system of a gas turbine plant is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,238.
In that case, there is usually no direct comparison of the actual operating parameters with measured data which were determined at an earlier instant. The cause thereof is changing operating conditions which scarcely permit identical operating states to be approached repeatedly in order to determine the current efficiency without disturbing the overall operation of the plant. If, in addition, the boundary conditions, that is to say the individual operating parameters under which the steam turbine is operated, deviate from those during the initial startup, the estimates of the state of the plant, which are based exclusively on the current measured values, are bound up with many assumptions and a high inaccuracy.